1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to methods and systems for providing frequency hopping in dynamic channel assignment (DCA) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, communication signals for a user may dynamically hop in a pattern over a two dimensional time slot-frequency domain based on a noise threshold in a band of interest. For example, least-interference based dynamic channel assignment (LI-DCA) algorithms assign time slot-frequency hopping patterns to a user as a function of channel interference or signal-to-interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR). Correspondingly, to implement LI-DCA, sophisticated SINR measurements are required for proper dynamic frequency channel assignments. However, due to limited processing capabilities in typical mobile units, it is difficult to implement LI-DCA. Therefore, there is a need for new dynamic channel assignment techniques.